


back to the start

by withpaperrings



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withpaperrings/pseuds/withpaperrings
Summary: a mick/amber drabble, based on the prompt “start with two characters saying goodbye.”
Relationships: Mick Campbell/Amber Millington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	back to the start

“Goodbye,” Mick said, looking around the room.

“Goodbye,” Amber said.

They hugged, both a little teary-eyed. She hadn’t expected to be this sad. Sure, they had grown up together and they still lived together, but they hadn’t talked much since the breakup.

They’d both been busy, him with Mara, her with Sibuna. She wasn’t sure she’d have gone to the going away party if they hadn’t lived in the same house. 

She was glad she was there, anyway. They had always been friends first, no matter the history. Plus, she was proud of him. He was moving to Australia to do something he loved, something he was great at. 

She wiped away her tears. His cab arrived, ready to take him to the airport. He said one more goodbye to everyone, looking once again for Mara, and walked out the door. 

She tried to distract herself with solving the mystery of Anubis House, thinking that despite all the (easy, fun, photogenic) memories that flashed through her mind, that she really shouldn’t be upset about this. She was with Alfie and he was with Mara and it didn’t matter that he had been her closest friend for so long. 

She tried to mostly forget her sadness, hoping that the bracelet really would bring him luck.

And then they didn’t see each other for five years.

They had meant to, or at least their friends had. They were Anubis House video chats (one particularly memorable one had Mick learning about Sibuna). There were smaller group hangouts in person. too, but with everyone living on different continents, it was hard. Amber loved fashion school and getting to work in the field, but she missed her friends.

Amber was late for work. That’s all she was thinking of as she rushed to the subway station, making it just as the train rolled up to the platform.  
She wasn’t exactly looking where she was going, and when she got on, she slammed into another person.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she said, not looking at the person she had run into. Whoever it was, they had pretty nice chest muscles. 

“Hi,” the other person said. 

Amber finally looked up. It was Mick.

“Oh,” she said. “Hi.”


End file.
